


【磊嘉】年会之后

by Lyyang



Category: Lay David
Genre: M/M, leijia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyyang/pseuds/Lyyang
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【磊嘉】年会之后

爱河的土味蹦迪太过上头，壶人一个个都被土味冲昏了头脑，尤其是赵磊，回到台下后，酒杯就没有离开过手。几杯下肚后，虽然面上不显，但是赵磊明显已经失去理智了。他把外套一脱，搭在焉栩嘉的椅背上，蹦上台和其他人一起跳舞。

小馒头开心的坐在台下等着看哥哥跳舞，谁知道哥哥一掀衣服，秀起了腹肌！焉栩嘉白脸一秒变黑脸，扭回头愤怒地吃东西。

一直到年会结束，焉栩嘉也不肯跟赵磊说一句话。

回家之后，赵磊委委屈屈地跟在焉栩嘉身后回了房间。焉栩嘉依旧冷着脸，赵磊借着酒劲厚脸皮的抱住他的小馒头说，你为什么不理我？小馒头冷笑一声说你接着露你的腹肌去吧，不用管我！

赵磊眨眨眼，奥了一声说，原来嘉嘉吃醋了啊！焉栩嘉愤怒反驳，我没有！谁知道一回头赵磊已经再次掀起来了他的衣服，还牵着焉栩嘉的手往上摸。

焉栩嘉大惊，试图抽回手。赵磊非但不允许还往前凑的更近了——

嘉嘉别生气了，哥哥以后只让你看好不好。

说着，赵磊就咬上了焉栩嘉的嘴唇。焉栩嘉感受着赵磊的舌尖一点一点的舔弄着自己的嘴唇，双腿一软，险些失守，却依旧负隅顽抗，不肯张开嘴。

喝醉的赵磊似乎比平常更有耐心了，他用牙齿不断的研磨焉栩嘉的嘴唇，舌尖在焉栩嘉紧闭的牙关上扫了一遍又一遍，直到焉栩嘉不能呼吸，只好张开嘴，试图汲取空气。

和空气一起溜进来的是赵磊的舌头，他温柔的勾住焉栩嘉的舌尖，邀请他一起共舞。

与此同时，赵磊的手也没有闲着，等焉栩嘉反应过来的时候，他的衣服已经被扒的差不多了。赵磊还带着一丝凉意的手指从焉栩嘉的锁骨滑到胸膛，再滑到他平坦的小腹，在他的身上四处点火，引得焉栩嘉一阵战栗。

焉栩嘉在哥哥的嘴和手的服侍下，舒服的哼出了声，几乎要软成一滩水，却突然感觉到股间传来异样，他条件反射般的按住了赵磊不安分的手，说不可以。

赵磊眼睛水汪汪的看着焉栩嘉说，可是哥哥难受，嘉嘉帮帮我好不好。说着赵磊往上顶了顶胯，让焉栩嘉清楚的感受到了他的炽热和肿胀。

焉栩嘉小脸爆红，这样会撒娇的哥哥，他从来没见过，又怎么舍得拒绝呢，于是他羞涩的点了点头。

赵磊在焉栩嘉嘴上又啃了一口，欢快的从床头拿出润滑剂挤在手里。

第一根指头带着冰冰凉凉的润滑剂进去的时 候，焉栩嘉被冰得一个激灵，却并没有感受到任何不适，于是赵磊又小心翼翼的放入第二根，第三根，将小穴撑得满满当当的，没有留下一丝缝隙。

焉栩嘉感受着三根手指在身体里翻搅，一丝情欲慢慢爬到了他脸上，他捂着嘴小声的呻吟，生怕被赵磊听到。可赵磊却拿掉了他捂着嘴的手说，哥哥想听嘉嘉叫，嘉嘉叫出来好不好。

焉栩嘉便不再压抑自己，可突然那呻吟声便走了调，赵磊便知道自己找到了那一点，三根手指对着那里不断按压揉捏，直将焉栩嘉刺激的哭出声来。

又过了一会，赵磊感觉差不多了，便抽出手指，放出了自己的硕大。体内突然的空虚让焉栩嘉难耐的哼唧出声，他用嫩白修长的大腿勾住赵磊的腰，少年软糯的声音哼哼唧唧地说哥哥进来嘛，嘉嘉想要。

赵磊被一声哥哥刺激的红了眼，不再犹豫，直接挺进了焉栩嘉的身体，谁料刚进入一点，焉栩嘉就哭叫着说不要了不要了，太疼了。

赵磊强忍着没有动，一边小声安慰着他的小馒头，一边伸出手在下面反复揉捏，直到焉栩嘉的小穴重新松软下来，他才继续往前推进。

焉栩嘉依旧哭着喊疼，可赵磊实在忍不住了，他咬咬牙，狠心地将自己推送到底。焉栩嘉只觉得面前一到白光闪过，然后他直接射了出来。乳白色的液体挂在两人小腹间，充满了淫靡的气息。

趁着焉栩嘉还没有回过神，赵磊开始缓缓的律动，等他回过神来的时候，疼痛感已经消失，酥麻的感觉渐渐涌上来。

“嗯～哥哥慢一点～”

甜腻的奶音刺激得赵磊红了眼，他发了狠似的大力冲撞起来，直撞得焉栩嘉的呻吟声都破碎的挂在嘴边。

“哥…哥慢…慢一点！嘉嘉受不了！”

“呜呜呜…哥哥！嘉嘉要…要死了！”

赵磊咬了咬焉栩嘉的嘴唇，问他，

“嘉嘉喜不喜欢哥哥？”

“呜！喜…喜欢！”

“有多喜欢？”

“全世界最…最喜欢！”

赵磊得到自己想要的回答，满意的笑了笑，却并没有如焉栩嘉的愿慢下来，反而更加大力地冲撞起来。直到最后，抵在焉栩嘉体内最深处释放了自己。

第二天

“嘉嘉我错了！我下次真的会轻一点！”

“你闭嘴吧！没有下次了！”


End file.
